1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to paper receptacles, folded blank boxes, and trays.
2. Description of the prior Art
The prior art has known many types of disposable trays. A difficulty encountered in all of these prior art trays is the problem of manufacturing a tray which is strong and yet economical to permit large distribution and use. Many satisfactory designs of prior art trays failed commercially due to excessive manufacturing costs. These trays generally required a complex machine in order to fold the material to form the tray structure. Many prior art trays failed to provide a rim along one edge of the tray which was secured to the rim along an adjacent edge of the tray. Most of the prior art trays were made of a molded fiber which does not permit easy decoration.
One prior art tray incorporated a single face corrugated paper board for the bottom member and a single paper board for a top member which top member was folded and secured to the bottom member to form a rim of the tray. This tray was satisfactory but the tray was not easily manufactured since the bottom member could not be properly registered relative to the top member using state of the art folding machines.
Therefore an object of this invention is to provide a disposable tray manufactured from cellulose fiber and adhesive which is both light and strong.
Another object of this invention is to provide a disposable tray which may be readily decorated using commercial printing systems such as flexographic gravure and silk screening.
Another object of this invention is to provide a disposable tray wherein a commercial quality single faced corrugated paper board forms a top member of the tray and a folded single paper board forms the sides or rim and bottom of the tray.
Another object of this invention is to provide a disposable tray including a tab for interconnection between adjacent rim portions to provide additional strength to the tray.
Another object of this invention is to provide a disposable tray which is easy to manufacture and is inexpensive.